


running away is a great start to healing

by spiesarentforever



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Its my first time writing them, Light Angst, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, Swearing, Takes place after doomsday, ooc probably, roleplay not irl ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiesarentforever/pseuds/spiesarentforever
Summary: tommy and tubbo decide tk run away, yayyay!(dni if u ship them, this is not a ship fic)
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Kudos: 16





	running away is a great start to healing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually posting a fic on here(or anywhere really) so uh criticism is welcome!

tommy stared at the sky as he sat on bench beside tubbo, chirp playing softly in the background. “...tubbo?” he asked quietly, voice uncharacteristically soft.  
the other boy noticed but quickly brushed it off, figuring he was tired from all of the events today. “what is it tommy?” he hummed softly.  
“do.. do you ever wish we had a normal childhood?”  
tubbo went quiet for a moment before he nodded.  
“me too, i just wish we could’ve ya know, one where we weren't always in a war! where we could have good parents who were actually there for us-” tommy started to ramble, not even noticing he was tearing up until he felt tubbo hug him. he flinched, tensing for a moment before he hugged back. “..i.. i just wanna be a kid again..” he mumbled, choking up.  
“..let's leave then.”  
tommys head shot up. “w.. what? what the fuck do ya mean by that?”  
“we run away and we heal! I know you haven’t told me much about what happened in exile but i know something bad must’ve happened..” tubbo admitted.  
tommy went quiet for a moment, thinking before he nodded, a smile appearing on his face. “tonight-”  
“nope, not tonight, i want to sleep toms.”  
tommy laughed. “fine, fine, tomorrow night.” he smiled a bit wider, genuinely happy.  
tubbo smiled back.  
the two sat there for a moment, basking in their comfortable silence as the disc ended.


End file.
